The present invention relates to managing data, and more particularly to methods and systems for managing images and files with a graphical user interface (“GUI”) having a scrollbar.
It is well known that digital systems have replaced and continue to replace analog systems. For example, it is predicted by some that digital cameras will replace or nearly replace film cameras by 2008. As the growth and usage of digital cameras and other digital, data-acquisition systems has exploded, so too has the number of files and digital images produced. For example, a digital camera user may have thousands of photographs on his or her computer due to the ease of taking multiple pictures and transferring them.
The large volume of digital images presents problems for users; as it is often difficult to organize and manage such a large number of photographs and to find specific photographs after they are taken.
Some manufacturers of software have produced a timeline GUI to assist users in organizing photographs. In general, timeline GUIs take the form of a histogram of photographs over time that appears like a bar chart. The height of bars or histogram elements corresponds to the number of photographs taken in that particular time frame (usually a month). Also, all the photographs in a user's library are shown at once.